


My AMV (Fandom Kombat VII - 2017)

by Aucella



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: Это клипы, которые я делала этим летом для команды. Выкладываю на всякий случай и сюда тоже.  Они, конечно, совсем не идеальны, да и я - начинающий виддер, но удовольствие от самого процесса...





	My AMV (Fandom Kombat VII - 2017)

[Hurt](https://vimeo.com/238302590) from [Шолль](https://vimeo.com/user30381407) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[Проблема в Аве](https://vimeo.com/238302133) from [Шолль](https://vimeo.com/user30381407) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[Высокие цели](https://vimeo.com/238302445) from [Шолль](https://vimeo.com/user30381407) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[под дождем](https://vimeo.com/238302869) from [Шолль](https://vimeo.com/user30381407) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[Йона на заре](https://vimeo.com/238301894) from [Шолль](https://vimeo.com/user30381407) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
